1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a service line distribution base suited for supporting utility poles of the type used to support overhead lines in power transmission and in external lighting, such as street, highway and traffic lighting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility poles, such as traffic lights, street lights and those used to support power transmission lines are typically mounted on a concrete base or foundation partly buried in the soil. Threaded rods extend vertically upwardly from the exposed top surface of the concrete base for engagement in corresponding holes or slots defined in a mounting flange provided at the bottom end of the utility pole. Nuts are threadably engaged on the threaded rods for securing the pole on the concrete base.
A wire conduit is typically embedded in the concrete base for allowing buried wires to be connected to above-ground equipment, such as lighting fixtures mounted at the top of the utility pole. The number of wire conduits that can be embedded in the concrete base is significantly limited by the structural weakening of the concrete base each time a new conduit is added. Heretofore, the number of wire conduits extending upwardly through a concrete base of a utility pole has been generally limited to four conduits at most. It would be possible to incorporate more wire conduits in the concrete base by increasing the size thereof but this solution is not suitable in that it would result in oversized mass of concrete about the base of each pole. In addition of being unaesthetic, it would significantly increase the cost associated with the installation of the poles.
With the ever increasing complexity of the power transmission and telecommunication network, there is a need for a new service line distribution base that could accommodate a greater number of wire conduits in a confine space while still offering proper support for utility poles and the like.